Wolfram's Specialty
by puffles 44
Summary: The explosions in Covenant Castle had increased in number... But, is Lady Anissina behind it all or was it because of someone else? Wolfram always seemed to be in the 'crime scene' whenever it happens... What does this mean? Yuuram. One-shot. Read to know


Disclaimer:I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Wolfram's Specialty

Wolfram never settled for just second best... He always wanted the best in everything... The blonde had always aimed perfection from what he wants to everything he does... This attitude of his was questioned when he fell in love with the double-black monarch named Yuri Shibuya. As we all know, Yuri is far from being perfect... But, Wolfram was able to accept the king's state of being a total wimp and his shyness at times. Sure, it did take the blonde a few years of patience until the double-black confessed to him and asked him to marry him. Nowadays, he was enjoying his life his husband... But, that didn't stop him from trying to be a perfect person... As he walked through the hallways with nothing to do since his husband was on Earth, taking lessons on politics in collage, he thought of the things he could try_ this time_... Of course, he had been devising plans on how he could convince Yuri to take him on his trips to Earth during times like this... But, other than that, he was thinking of what he could experiment on this time...and how he couldn't be blamed for it... A few weeks ago, explosions weren't as _rare_ as they were before... They always blamed Lady Anissina and her experiments... But, in reality, she wasn't responsible for any of those explosions... The culprit was none other than, Wolfram... Though, no one thought of the possibility, so he remained silent about that...

The said blonde was bothered by the fact that none of his culinary creations were edible... This bothered him because if he couldn't cook, then he failed his task in being a good husband... Of course, they had the maids and chefs working, but he couldn't stand the idea that whenever Yuri brought them on Earth, they would always depend on Jenifer or go out for meals... He stopped and sighed. Being the first to be claimed during Yuri and his honeymoon meant that he would be the head housekeeper... Being in the situation he's in at moment made him feel more like a desperate housewife... He didn't want to be labelled as one... With determination written in his face, he headed to the kitchen and did another experiment...

It was yet another failure... The food was edible but he lit the kitchen on fire...by accident... He walked away and headed into their room without extinguishing the fire and letting Lady Anissina be forced to accept full responsibility for what had happened with the kitchen... He laid his whole in bed without removing his boots and hugged the pillow Yuri uses every night. He knew that if Yuri was there, he would give him comfort and support...

* * *

A week after the recent explosion, Yuri came back to Shin Makoku... His paper work increased due to the explosions and complaints of some of the villagers. As a good king, he increased his time being locked up in his office with Wolfram by his side to give him the will to work on the remaining piles left on his desk.

Wolfram felt bad because he caused all these explosions... He could only pat Yuri's back and call him a wimp whenever it was necessary... Though, being engaged and married to the same man for how many years now, he knew that Yuri was getting tired of all paper work based on something that was related to the other... And he could prove that with the way Yuri was looking at him right at that moment... Big black eyes were looking at him in the cutest way they could. Yuri had a pout settle on his lips and they were begging; he knew they were begging...

"Wolf, can I take a break now...? I've been at this for hours now... Just one break... Please..." Yuri asked. "You know that I've been working hard..."

Wolfram looked away with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes in the process; he couldn't resist that look... It was best not look at that expression if he wanted to be firm in his decision in making his husband continue his paper work... But, it was true... Yuri did work hard today... He had glimpse at the double-black, and it was a very bad decision... His will to stay firm was dissolved! He continued to stare at the double-black and put his arms to his sides with a sweet smile on.

"Fine... I guess you can take a break..." Wolfram said, defeated.

"Thanks, Wolfram!" Yuri said and stood up to hug his husband.

"It's nothing, wimp... I'll give you fifteen minutes and by then, you should get your butt back here in your office, got that?" Wolfram said and hugged his husband.

Yuri released him and put on a grin on his face. His arm wrapped his husband's waist and led him out of his office. He had something naughty in mind...

"What are you trying to do?" Wolfram asked with an eyebrow raised; there was something suspicious going on and he knew it.

"Nothing illegal..." Yuri replied as they stood in the entrance of the baths.

"So, you're planning on escaping paper work by going to Earth and you intend in bringing me along with you, am I right?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, yeah... That's what I wanted to do..." Yuri said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yuri... You haven't changed a bit... You're as wimpy as ever..." Wolfram said as he shook his head with his arms on his chest level.

"Hey, you still loved me, even though, I'm this predictable..." Yuri said as he grabbed his husband's arm. "And since you already know what I'm planning... Let's go!"

"Yuri, wait-"

The next thing Wolfram knew was that there was a portal sucking them down. Holding his breath, he gripped on Yuri's hand and went down with the person who submerged him underwater in the first place. In a matter of seconds, the couple emerged in the bath tub panting. The blonde glared at the double-black and stood up with his arms on his waist. This was the perfect situation to scold his wimp...

"Yuri, you shouldn't have done that! As king you should-"

"Ah! ~ Yu-chan, Wolfu-chan, you're here!" Jenifer squealed and gave her son-in-law a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too, mama..." Wolfram said as he pushed her gently away; he didn't want her to get a cold because of him...

"We're home! How long was I gone?" Yuri asked as he got out of the tub with his clothes dripping with water.

Jenifer looked at her son and smiled.

"It's been a few days since you left... Maybe about four days..." She replied thoughtfully.

"Well, that's not that long..." Wolfram said as he handed Jenifer a towel to dry herself with.

"Thank you..." She said as she dabbed the towel on the wet parts of her clothes and then turned to her youngest. "Sho-chan and Uma-chan aren't here... I was getting a bit lonely then I heard a splash and here you boys are!"

The energetic woman placed the towel on a rack and went out to give the boys some time to change into dry cloths. About two years ago, she placed a small cabinet which had Yuri and Wolfram's clothes in it, so that they would be able to change in an instant. Wolfram gave the double-black a momentary glare and stripped down, facing the other way. Yuri mentally gulped and did the same. Fresh towels were wrapped around their bodies as they made their way to the outer part of the comfort room where the cabinet was placed. Wordlessly, Wolfram opened a drawer to get Yuri's clothes and passed it onto Yuri's arms. He closed it and opened his drawer to get his. They dressed up in silence... Yuri felt tensed and he didn't like the way Wolfram kept silent... The blonde would usually snap at him about the wimpy thing he did that would disgrace the whole kingdom's name if anyone else knew about it... He sighed and turned to his spouse when he finished zippering his pants.

"I'm sorry... I know what I did was wimpy and irresponsible, but you know how much I dislike signing paper work that goes around the bush..." Yuri said apologetically with his eyes staring at green ones.

"I know you do... Maybe I shouldn't have been hard on you... You deserve a rest..." Wolfram said as he placed their soaked clothes in the laundry basket located beside their special cabinet. "You can go upstairs and have a little shut eye while I help mama in the household chores..."

"But, you need rest as well, Wolf..." Yuri tried to reason out.

"No more buts, and besides, I really had a ton of rest days when you were away..." Wolfram gave him an assuring smile. "Go on; get your rightful amount of sleep..."

Yuri pouted for her knew he had no choice but to do so... He just stared at the blonde with the pout still on his face. Maybe he could persuade the other like he was able to do earlier...

"Fine, I know you won't do what I say unless I come with you..." By saying these words, Wolfram saw Yuri put on a big grin and nodded with such energy. "How about this... I'll help mama with only a few chores and I'll go upstairs to get some rest with you? How does that sound?"

"I don't think you're going to give me a better deal, so I might as well agree to it..." Yuri said and opened the door.

"That's true... Now, off you go... Get some sleep, dear..." Wolfram said as he stayed beside the comfort room door as his eyes trailed after the double-black.

He sighed and headed to the living room. He sat down on a couch as he waited for the cheerful woman to appear. The whole cooking thing was bothering him and he wanted to learn... He wanted to learn how to be a good cook and how to cook without setting the kitchen on fire or leave it a total wreck. He really needed lessons...

"Are you ready to help me, Wolfu-chan?" Jenifer asked as she tied a knot to set her apron in place.

Wolfram looked at Jenifer and nodded vigorously. He jumped to his feet and almost fell off balance. Fortunately, he was able to step a bit forward and was able to pull himself up. He caught a glimpse of the brown haired woman shaking her head.

"You shouldn't act so reckless..." Jenifer said quietly. "Does he know?"

Wolfram was surprised, but he was able to recover and shook his head. He smiled and thought it was best not to take this discussion any further... Jenifer seemed to understand what Wolfram wanted to happened. She dropped the topic and told him to help her with the chopping and cooking...

"Mama... Can I ask you a favour?" Wolfram asked as he slowly diced a part of meat.

"What is it?" Jenifer asked as she sliced the vegetables.

"Can you... Can you teach me how to cook?" Wolfram asked sheepishly.

Jenifer looked at the blonde and smiled. It was the first time she had heard the blonde ask some help about something... It was the first time he asked help from her in which she can really give assistance... She started with the cooking lesson and demonstrated how to cook her famous curry. She found teaching Wolfram quite easy. He didn't complain and if he had suggestions, he would tell her before putting any additional ingredients into the mix. She let him do that so that he'll have experience when it comes to cooking... Once it was all done, she saw the blonde's worried expression.

"Is something wrong, Wolfu-chan?" Jenifer asked as she some sauce in a very small bowl.

"I'm just... I'm not sure it would taste well..." Wolfram said as he looked down at the curry they made.

Jenifer stared at her son-in-law for a minute and took a sip from the very small bowl. A warm smile spread across her lips.

Wolfram tilted his head in slight confusion. He wondered if it was edible or not...

"Don't worry; it tastes great..." Jenifer said and put the lid on the pot. "You could go upstairs after you help me with the dishes..."

"Okay..." Wolfram said and began to gather the used item and placed them in the sink.

He was about to do the washing with he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Jenifer shake her head. He got confused; why wasn't he allowed to do the dishes?

"You can help me by drying the dishes and putting them on their proper places..."

"Yes, mama..." Wolfram said and got a dry cloth.

The two made quite a dish washing team. Their job was immediately finished which led Wolfram into making his promise to Yuri come true. He went upstairs with thoughts and questions bothering him. When he found his husband peacefully sleeping on the bed, all his worries, problems and questions disappeared the same time a smile appeared on his face. Slowly, he came in the room and closed the door gently, not to disturb his spouse's sleep and occupied the space left especially for him. He put on a blanket over their bodies and drifted off to sleep.

An hour or so later, soft knocks were heard that woke the couple up. Yuri was the first to wake up and groggily sat up. He looked at his left and saw the blonde asleep and curled up in a ball. He was just too cute to disturb; he couldn't possibly do such a cruel thing... But despite his good intentions, there was a good explanation why the blonde woke up... The knocking didn't stop.

"What time is it?" Wolfram asked with his eye still closed and his head still on the soft pillow.

Yuri blinked twice before turning to the clock's direction.

"It's seven pm... I guess we really should just eat dinner and get into our sleeping wear before we go to sleep..." Yuri said as he removed his part of the blanket.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and suddenly widened them. He bit his lower lip and didn't respond.

_"Why did it have to be now?"_ Wolfram thought before dashing out of the room.

Yuri was clueless with all that was happening. He could only stare at his mother's face for answers, even though, he knew the answer wouldn't appear. He only received a shrug and a look of concern. He jumped out of bed and ran after his spouse. Though, he didn't see what was really wrong with Wolfram. He stuck his ear onto the door to hear what was going on inside. To his disappointment, he heard nothing... He frowned and removed his ear from the door. He stepped back as his spouse exited the bathroom.

"What exactly happened? Why did you hurriedly-"

The very worried and annoyed Yuri was cut off by Wolfram with his finger on the double-black's mouth.

"It's nothing... I just needed to go..." Wolfram said as he closed the door of the comfort room.

"Are you sure nothing's-"

"Yes... I'm sure... Come on, let's eat...!" Wolfram held onto Yuri's hand and dragged him in the dining area.

Jenifer slowly went after the two... It was nice seeing childish interactions between the two... It made her think of her boys when they were little... It was a nice flashback moment for her... She descended down the stairs and peeked at the dinning set before she came in. She giggled at the sight of Wolfram pinching Yuri's cheeks as he asked him questions about cheating on him. It made her remember the fights she used to have with Shouma...

"Wimp, tell me the truth! Are you cheating on me?" Wolfram asked forcefully as he pinched the double-black's cheeks harder.

With that statement, Jenifer did her best to serve dinner. Oh, she didn't want to get into this fight and she didn't want this to end badly... She knew this would be the only thing safe enough to do in interfering with this fight. The curry was already reheated and all she had to do was get the pot and the rice.

"Wolfram, you know I will never cheat on you!" Yuri shouted.

"How could I-?"

"Dinner's ready!" Jenifer announced which stopped Wolfram from harassing her son.

A big smile was seen in Wolfram's face and the only thing Yuri could do is tilt his head in confusion...

Jenifer put some rice in their plates and poured some curry on top of the rice. She watched the couple as they ate their share. She mentally giggled when she saw how eager Yuri was in finishing his share to get another round.

"Mom, this is really good!" Yuri said as soon as he swallowed the spoonful of his food.

"Why; thank you, Yu-chan..." Jenifer said. "But, I don't think you should tell that to me..."

This made Yuri confused... Despite that, his instincts told him to look at the blonde beside him.

"_Was he the one who cooked this?"_ Yuri thought.

"Yes, I cooked it..." Wolfram said and slightly blushed.

Yuri raised his left eyebrow in a disbelieving way. Wolfram leaned closer to his ear to whisper something...

"I'm sorry... I was the one who kept ruining the kitchens in the castle..." Wolfram confessed. "And, we should talk later on..."

"It's alright... The damage wasn't _that_ bad..." Yuri said as he received his second round of the special curry.

Yuri put on a spoonful in his mouth and listened to what Wolfram was going to whisper in addition...

"Yuri... I'm pregnant..."

With that statement quickly registered in his mind, Yuri pulled the spoon from his mouth and swallowed his food. They really needed to talk after this... There was no way he'd let his future child/children spend the rest of their lives knowing that their papa only knew how to cook curry... He's going to make his spouse take cooking lessons!

**The End**

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Please post a comment/review!


End file.
